Minerva's Birthday
by beMMADfabulous
Summary: It's Minerva's birthday, not that she'd like to be reminded, and someone very special seems to have forgotten! ADMM.


**A/N:: This idea came mainly from me being reminded that my 18th bday is this Thursday. Oh, how I dislike birthdays.. lol**

**FanFic 100 Challenge #:: 091- Birthday**

**Minerva's Birthday**

Minerva heaved a great sigh as she sorted through the tremendous, intimidating stack of papers on her desk. Today, Minerva regretfully admitted, was her birthday, and to make matters worse, the person that mattered the most seemed to have forgotten it. Oh, if only she too could forget it was her birthday... What was so important about celebrating the exact date of a person's birth, anyway? It was obvious she was not getting any younger; a stupid celebration didn't have to remind her of that.

A sudden distant roll of thunder caught Minerva's attention to the view outside her office window. The wind began to howl through the trees, and the sky had become a dull, depressing gray, as if purposely reflecting Minerva's scornful mood. She paused to watch as tiny droplets of rain began to speck the window glass before a gust of heavy shower hammered down. She could not help but to laugh at the irony of her situation; it seemed Mother Nature had sent Minerva her own version of an unwanted birthday present.

Just as Minerva had returned her attention to the paperwork overflowing upon her desk, a familiar knock sounded at the door.

"Come in," she called without looking up.

Albus slipped inside the room and gently closed the door behind him. For a moment, he did not speak, as he became intrigued with simply watching Minerva work.

"Yes?" she asked in an unintentionally, slightly annoyed voice, raising her head to meet his eyes.

Albus shrugged, as if wandering into Minerva's office had been entirely coincidental. Her lips thinned dangerously as she gave him a quick menacing glare for disturbing her work and lowered her head once more.

"I have a lot to do, Albus. If this can wait.."

"No, Minerva. I assure you that it is of great importance. Follow me. This won't take long," he said assuringly.

What was it now? He was probably out of lemon drops again, she mused. Minerva sighed again, this time with an air of defeat. She reluctantly dropped her quill onto the desk and stood. Albus outstretched his arm, and she took it, sensing that going with him now was against her better judgement.

"Just a little further," he said aloud, hoping to calm Minerva's ill mood.

She gave him a disapproving look, which he returned with an innocent smile.

"Ah, here we are," he said, before she could protest any further.

"A wall? Albus, you brought me all the way to the seventh floor to stare at a blank wall?!"

"No, no, Minerva. Be patient and wait here."

"What are we doing, exactly?" she asked.

Albus chuckled at her stubbornness.

"Having a picnic," he said simply.

"A picnic?"

"_Shh_," he shushed, placing a long, slender finger over his lips.

Minerva crossed her arms doubtfully as Albus stepped forward and began pacing with an expression of strong concentration on his face. After his third time of walking past the small area of the blank wall and back, a door instantly appeared before them. Minerva's mouth dropped open, and Albus's face lit up with a smile.

"What is this place?" she asked, taken aback by having been shown a part of Hogwarts that she had never seen before.

"It's called the Room of Requirement. It's quite handy, I must say."

He opened the door slowly, ushering Minerva inside before him. The room was surprisingly warm but completely dark when Albus closed the door behind them until he waved his wand swiftly in the air, igniting what seemed to be hundreds of white candles, prompting a small gasp from Minerva. Spread over the hardwood floor was a pure white linen sheet covered with assorted delicious-looking foods, a bouquet of red roses, and a small gift wrapped in blue paper.

"Happy birthday, my love," Albus whispered in Minerva's ear.

She stared awestruck and speechless at the wonderful things before her.

"Go on, open your present," he said, handing it to her.

Minerva quickly but carefully tore the wrapping paper from the gift, revealing a small black box. Breathlessly, she opened the box and found a beautiful diamond solitaire white gold necklace. She threw her arms around Albus's neck, kissing him tenderly and whispering a "thank you" in his ear.

"But Albus, I thought you had forgotten," she said, choking back the tears of joy that threatened to form in her eyes.

"Forget your birthday?" he said, placing a hand over his chest in a sign of mock hurt. "What kind of husband would I be if I forgot my wife's birthday?"

Minerva laughed and kissed him on the lips once more.

"I don't understand why you don't like your birthdays, Minerva," Albus said after they finished eating and had curled up in each other's arms.

"I don't need to be reminded any further of how much older I'm getting," she said firmly.

Albus chuckled.

"I wish to see it this way, instead, my dear: birthdays are just nature's way of reminding us to eat more cake!"

**THE END**

**A/N:: I wish I had an Albus to make my birthday better! Oh, and I don't take credit for Albus's "cake" quote. I found it on and it has an Anonymous author.**


End file.
